videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
EarthFall: A War of Heroes Anthology
"What does it Mean to be A Hero..?" - Tagline EarthFall: A War Of Heroes Anthology is the newest installment to the Ubisoft-Pixar Anthology Trilogy, and a new addition to the War of Heroes Crossover Universe. Taking place in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe during the War Against the Villain Armada, EarthFall takes place on a Reality known as Earth-4790 during the Global Conflict between The Hero Coalition and their greatest enemies, The Villain Armada. In the Anthology, Players will step into the shoes of Tyler Green during the War on Earth-4790 as he joins the legendary Hero Knight... Clementine Everett! The game is set for release in Late 2018 on all current Platforms. Cast * Max Charles as Tyler Green * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Jack Riedy as James Pearce * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Vince Zampella as Pvt. West * Jason West as Sgt. Alderman * Gideon Emery as Gideon * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Alexander Roycewicz as Pvt. Massey * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Aaron V. Williamson as Phoenix * David Vincent as Ozone * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow Synopsis The year is 2014, and it has been 7 months since the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and the beginning of the War Against the Villain Armada. The evil invading Faction known as The Villain Armada has now been pushed back from several different Realities across the Core Realities by Earth's Defenders, The Hero Coalition. In the Outer Realities of The Multiverse, the War has begun to see its end as the Coalition has pursued the Armada to a newly-discovered Reality known as Earth-4790. As the Hero Coalition has began the Colonization towards several of the Outer Realities alongside Earth-4790, the Villain Armada has started to resist in an all-out declaration of War! Now, with the fate of Earth-4790 hanging in the balance, along with some major Hero Coalition Resources, a young Hero Novice named Tyler Green must now seek out and join a Hero Team known as the Villain Slayers, led by Clementine Everett and Kyle Reese, to stop the Villain Armada and its plans to strike back at The Multiverse! "Live Longer" Teaser Trailer The teaser trailer starts showing a black screen as Clementine Everett is heard saying "People like you always want to become Heroes." as the trailer switches to a Destroyed City, identified as the Los Angeles Ruins, and shows a crashed UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter in the Los Angeles Outskirts. As the Chopper is seen surrounded by dead Armada Troops, along with destroyed ASP-1230 Walker Tanks, Clementine is heard again, narrating "The problem with becoming a Hero is... You have to be willing to die for what you believe in..! And if I were you, Tyler, I wouldn't try so hard." and then Tyler Green is seen running out of the crashed Blackhawk. However, robotic footsteps are heard as Tyler picks up an SC-2010 Assault Rifle, and then the legs and torso of an XS1 Goliath MECH is seen, and Tyler is heard asking "Why, Clementine? You're a Hero Knight, why can't I become one?!" and then the Goliath activates its Electrical Sword and then Clementine answers Tyler's question with: "You'll live longer..!" as the XS1 Goliath (or at least a Sword Variant of it) thrusts its Sword into the ground, and the screen turns to black. Several lights are then seen, which turn into Cybernetic Wiring and show the Hero Coalition Symbol, along with the title 'EarthFall: A War of Heroes Anthology'.